


Home Sweet Home

by MorphineDeity



Series: Acoustics and YouTube [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, M/M, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Lance, a well known YouTuber, has finally came home from a mini concert. Keith doesn’t know, so Lance took it upon himself to surprise his boyfriend.





	

Lance watched the world go by from his seat, Pidge was sitting across from him typing away on their laptop. He had been gone for two months but he has been keeping his viewers updated on his vlog channel he shared with his boyfriend, Keith. The plane ride back to Altea City was exhausting and Lance couldn't wait to get home and just curl up in bed with his boyfriend. He took his gaze away from the night sky and looked to Pidge.

“How long until we land?” He asked gaining the others attention.

They looked at their phone. “About another hour or so.” They went back to their computer.

Lance let out a sigh and pulled out his camera. If they weren't going to be landing soon, might as well vlog something. Turning on the camera he aimed the lens to face him and let a smile grace his lips.

“Hey viewers! I'm on the plane traveling back to Altea.” He pointed the camera to the window showing the night sky. “The mini tour was great and I loved meeting the fans but I can't wait to get home and just sleep for a week.”

He pointed the camera back to himself catching Pidge making a face in the background. He looked behind him catching them in the act, he let out a laugh before going back to the camera. “By the time you guys see this, I'll already be home.” He got up from his seat and walked around the private plane. “Right now, Keith doesn't know I'm coming home. He thinks I'll be home in another week but our last concert canceled due to the weather, so we get to go home early.”

He pointed the camera to a white haired woman, she was engrossed with her book to even care what was going on around her surrounding. “Hey Allura.” Lance called out.

“Huh.” She peeled her eyes from the book to stare at the Cuban. “What is it?”

“Are you excited to get home to Shiro?” Lance questioned.

Allura smiled. “Of course I am.”

Lance turned the camera back to him. “We're all ready to home.” He walked back to his seat and sat down. “I'll vlog some more when we land."

 

* * *

 

The plane finally landed in Altea City by the time Lance recorded again he was walking through the terminal. He steadied the camera while he walked down the moving walkway on his way to baggage claim. “Hey guys, so we landed in Altea City.” He looked around the airport before looking back to the camera. “This place is extremely quiet, which is no surprise when it's two in the morning.”

He moved the camera showing Pidge and Allura walking behind him not even paying attention to the camera, he moved the camera back to him. “We're on our way to baggage claim and then we'll be heading home.”

“Keith doesn't know you came home early, right?” Pidge spoke up.

Lance looked behind him. “No he doesn't. I'm surprising him.”

Pidge let out a laugh. “He's going to kill you.”

“Nah, I don't think so.” Lance smirked at the camera.

“You're right.” Pidge pulled their phone out, checking their emails before putting it back in their pocket. “He's going to reward you with some hardcore fu-”

“PIDGE!” Lance practically screamed. “Language.”

“What? Your audience already know you two fuck.” Pidge stated bluntly.

Lance let out a sigh and turned back to the camera. “Pidge has no filter.”

This rewarded in Pidge sticking their tongue out, which went unnoticed.

They entered the train and grabbed a hold of the pole. Lance pointed the camera to the window getting footage of the train passing through the tunnel. The train finally came to a stop at their destination, the doors opened and they made their way out. Lance lead them once more to the escalator that took them upstairs. They made their way to the baggage claim area and wait for their bags to come through.

“We're waiting for our bags to come through and then we'll be on our separate way.” Lance spoke to the camera and gave a scanned shot of Allura and Pidge standing there waving to the camera. He pointed the camera to his face once more. “I'll see you guys in a bit.” He turned the camera off.

By the time Lance turned the camera back on he was already home. The lights were out save for some night lights plugged in the outlets to light the path during the night. He quietly put his keys on the kitchen table whispering to the camera. “I made it home and Keith is asleep, which isn't surprising he doesn't stay up too late. So we're gonna wake him.”

He quietly made his way down the hallway to their shared bedroom, he pushed the door open revealing the soft glow of the salt lamp in the far corner of the bedroom. Keith always turned it on before bed claiming it helps make you sleep better and purifies the air. Lance smiled and pointed the camera to show Keith curled up under the blankets where only the top of his head was peaking out from underneath.

Turning the camera back to him, Lance placed a finger to his lips as if signaling the viewers to be quiet. He gently put his bags on the floor by the closet and toed off his shoes. He quickly walked to Keith's side of the bed and placed the camera on the end table making sure it was facing towards them. When he was satisfied with the position he moved away and knelt down beside the bed. He placed his hand over Keith's covered side and gently shook him.

“Keith.” Lance gently whispered while moving his hand to Keith's hair, stroking the soft strands trying to encourage his boyfriend to wake up. “Babe, wake up.”

Keith groaned and shifted slightly in his sleep before settling back to dreamland. Lance gave a quick glance to the camera before settling his eyes on his sleeping boyfriend. He continue to stroke the soft black strands, he leaned over ghosting his lips over the exposed ear. “Baby, I'm home.”

Keith groaned again, louder this time, and turned his face from the pillow to Lance. He opened his eyes and gave a small smile when he saw Lance. He moved his hand from underneath the covers and gripped Lance's hand. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Lance leaned over and gave Keith a chaste kiss on the lips.

Keith wrapped his arms around the Cuban's neck and pulled him closer. They kissed again, this time tongue was involved. The kiss grew even more heated by the second and Lance knew where it was leading to, he pulled away and grabbed the camera. He gave a wink and turned it off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fanfic. I decided to make a series out of this, hope I did alright with this.  
> Also posted on my [Tumblr](http://morphinedeity.tumblr.com/post/151646738920/home-sweet-home)


End file.
